


Deliver Us From Sorrow's Hold

by AllannaStone



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arguing, Daddy Hux, Fluff, Gen, Teenaged Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: request from anon for a fic based around these quotes:5. “Well, this is where I live.”7. “You make me feel like I’m not good enough.”9. “I’m not losing you again.”13. “Why do you keep pushing me away?”14. “I can’t explain right now, but I need you to trust me.”19. “I wish I could hate you.”46. “I’m your daughter?”56. “You’re hiding something from me.”67. “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”WORD COUNT: 3237 HOLY CRAP THIS IS LONGWARNINGS: sass, mentions of prostitution, language, fluff, OH MY GAWD THE FLOFF





	Deliver Us From Sorrow's Hold

**Deliver Us from Sorrow’s Hold**

 

  1. “Well, this is where I live.”



 

  1. “You make me feel like I’m not good enough.”



 

  1. “I’m not losing you again.”



 

  1. “Why do you keep pushing me away?”



 

  1. “I can’t explain right now, but I need you to trust me.”



 

  1. “I wish I could hate you.”



 

  1. “I’m your daughter?”



 

  1. “You’re hiding something from me.”



 

  1. “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”



 

**WORD COUNT: 3237 HOLY CRAP THIS IS LONG**

**WARNINGS: sass, mentions of prostitution, language, fluff, OH MY GAWD THE FLOFF**

 

Thunder crashed and lightning danced as the young woman grunted, pulling the near unconscious redhead into her home, carefully lowering him onto her bed, which was just old but clean rags, pillows and blankets heaped onto a pallet. He groaned in pain as she hurried into the fresher to grab her sorry excuse for a first aid kit, and was back at his side within a few seconds.

               

                She silently cut off his tunic, having removed his jacket to try and stem the bleeding when she had first stumbled across him. Pulling the garment away, she winced at the angry, bloodied mess and began to work on getting him clean up and stitched closed.

               

                He woke up just as she was finishing her job, groggily blinking open his eyes as he took her in. She was a petite girl, with pale grey- blue eyes fringed with impossibly long and thick lashes. Her skin was pale, and her unruly curls were a fiery scarlet, which was only dramatized by her ensemble of all back- a sleeveless tunic, loose fitting leggings, knee high boots, and a jacket wrapped around her waist. Brownish- red freckles mapped her nose and spilled onto both cheeks, and her waist was impossibly tiny, so tiny that one could encircle it with both hands, touching thumb to thumb, pinky to pinky. Her collarbone sharply jutted out from either sides of her neck, and one could probably could her ribs.

               

                “Who are you?” he croaked as she tied off the neat line of stitches, following her every move as though she meant to harm him. In his weakened state, he couldn’t defend himself at all, so he was vulnerable at her mercy.

               

                “Me name’s Annie,” she answered him in a soft voice, standing to stow away the first aid kit and wash her hands. She returned a few minutes later, having let her red curls out of the constricting braid that kept them in control, now they were all over the place, wildly sticking up every which way. She paused as he stared, throwing her arms out and spinning around, “Well, **this is where I live**.”

               

                He tore his eyes away from her and examined his surroundings, taking in the makeshift home. He laid on her bed, which despite the meager layers, was quite comfortable. Next to it was a box which doubled as a side table with a glass jar of flowers and a tattered book that looked like it had been read thousands of times before. Across from the “bedroom” was a door which he assumed led to the fresher, where he could see a curtain and a bucket.

               

                Annie was rummaging around in a cooler, pulling out a carton of blue milk and some starberries. “It’s all I have,” she explained. “Here, eat. I’ll go out later and find something.” As he ate, she busied herself with sweeping out dust and cobwebs from the day and tidying up clutter.

               

                “What’s yer name?” she asked suddenly, glancing over at him as he finished his meager meal.

               

                “Armitage,” he internally winced at his first name, a name that he rarely used much of anymore, and left it at that.

               

                “Armitage,” she repeated, stopping to stare at him. “It suits you.” She returned to her chore, and half an hour later, Annie began yawning and slouched her away over to an old chair.

               

                “I’m going to bed,” she called out wearily. “Wake me up if you need anything at all.”

               

                And like that, she was out like a light.

               

                “ **You’re hiding something from me** ,” mumbled Armitage, falling asleep as well.

               

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

               

                The following morning, Armitage woke up in searing pain. He grunted as he tried to stand up, having to use the bathroom, but his legs were trembling as sharp stabs of agony ripped through his side.

               

                “Annie?” he called out, hating that he had to resort to having someone help him- he was a general for the First Order, for stars sakes! He shouldn’t need help with such a mundane task as peeing!

               

                “I think you have a fever,” was all she said after exiting the fresher, wearing the same thing that she had on the day before. Her hair was damp and she looked relatively cleaner. She carried the bucket over to him and helped him to relive himself before resting the back of her hand against his forehead. Her eyebrows went shooting up at she took in how warm he was. “Sweet maker, you’re hotter than the suns!” She stood up suddenly. “Is there any place I can take you for treatment?”

               

                “The _Starship_ _Finalizer_ ,” he mumbled, suddenly feeling tired. “I’m a general for the First Order.” Those were the last words that he said before he drifted off.

               

                Annie paled as she jumped up. She carefully slung his arm over her shoulder and rushed out of her home, struggling under his weight as she hurried towards the giant ship, praying that it was still docked. To her relief, it was, and there was a small group of Stormtroopers making their way towards the ship.

               

                “Help!” she yelled, almost dropping the man. The Stormtroopers turned at her cry and rushed over, taking Armitage and rushing him onto the ship. Annie stood there, feeling shaken and she turned to leave.

               

                “Come with me.”

               

                Fear washed over her at the mechanical voice, which came from a Stormtrooper with silver armor and a back and red cape. They motioned for her to follow them, which she did with trembling legs, uttering silent prayers to the maker as they led her onto the _Starship Finalizer_.

               

                Twisting corridor after twisting corridor later, Annie found herself in an interrogation room, luckily she was spared the uncomfortable looking chair and was told to make herself comfortable. She sat cross- legged in a corner and leaned back, feeling somewhat comforted by the cold wall seeping through her thin tunic, having been washed too many times.

               

                “Now what?” she whispered as tears trickled down her face.

               

                Just then, the door to the room hissed open and Annie’s heart stopped beating as Kylo Ren entered, his menacing black and silver mask placing fear into the young woman.

               

                “I see that no introductions are needed,” was all that he said, his voice coming out sounding like he was bored. Annie stayed silent, staring at the Master of Ren with fear in her eyes. “What did you do to Hux?”

               

                “Hux?” she whispered. “He told me that his name was Armitage…”

               

Ren snorted, which came out as a mechanical snarl.

 

“What did you do to him?” he repeated himself harshly and Annie felt pressure on her brain and suddenly, she was reliving her memories, which eased up after a few minutes of agonizing pressure.

 

“I see,” was all that Ren said before sweeping out of the room, the door ominously sliding shut after him, preventing any kind of escape.

 

Annie didn’t know how long she stayed in that room, her thoughts racing as she tried not to think of what all this meant. The only thing that she was certain of was that her life would never be the same ever again.

               

                The door hissed open and Annie looked up, flinching back at the sight of the Stormtrooper in silver.

               

                “Follow me,” they ordered, although not unkindly. Annie scrambled up and cautiously began to walk behind them, on the lookout for any danger.

               

                “Ren ordered me to escort you to the medibay for a blood test,” they continued on, marching through the corridors. “For a parental match to anyone in the system.”

               

                “You mean you can do that?” Annie asked in shock, freezing as four Stormtroopers began their way. The silver Stormtrooper paused and pulled her into an empty meeting room.

               

                “What’s wrong?” They removed their helmet to reveal a woman with platinum blonde hair, cut into a short bob.

               

                “My mother was killed by Stormtroopers,” Annie whispered, tears leaking out of her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling cold as she turned away. “I was six years old when our village was raided. I watched as she was ruthlessly blasted down.”

               

                The blond Stormtrooper didn’t know what to say as she wordlessly patted Annie’s back and led her back out into the corridor. Annie couldn’t help but notice that she kept her helmet off as they marched towards the medibay.

               

                They arrived at the medibay, a white, serial room with cots shielded from view by curtains and doctors bustling around.

               

                “Captain Phasma,” greeted one doctor with tired eyes. “What can we do for you?”

               

                “I need a blood test on her,” the Stormtrooper ordered, gently pushing Annie forwards. “Run it against the database of everyone working onboard this ship.”

               

                Annie was bustled away, and less than five minutes later, she was off in a corner, standing awkwardly as she looked around her.

               

                She suddenly saw Armitage’s red hair and made a beeline for him, knowing that she had to talk to him. He smiled tiredly at her and situated himself better on the comfortable looking cot.

               

“How are you doing, general?” she asked softly, looking down at the floor instead of him.

 

“I’m alive, thanks to you,” he said, looking up as a doctor approached with a datapad in hand.

 

“General Hux, miss,” he addressed them both. “I have the results of the blood test.”

 

Annie could feel the general’s eyes boring into her and she fidgeted nervously.

 

“According to the results, you are related,” he continued on with a smile. “Congratulations general, it’s a girl.”

 

Annie was only aware of the world spinning.

 

“ **I’m your daughter**?” she gasped before bolting from the medibay, stumbling as her feet threatened to collapse from under her.

 

“Annie!” bellowed the general, throwing back his blankets and jumping out of bed only to promptly fall down, causing for doctors to rush over to him.

 

Annie ran and even though she felt like she would faint. She barreled past officers and Stormtroopers alike, startling everyone alike at the presence of a teenaged girl on board the _Starship Finalizer_. She rounded a corner and fell down as she collided into someone.

 

Annie just laid there as more tears escaped her eyes. She felt herself being picked up and carried, and she curled up into their chest and let her tears flow.

 

“Are you alright, miss?” a deep, masculine voice asked her kindly, and she looked up into kind grey eyes.

 

“Mumma lied to me,” she whimpered through her tears as he carried her back to the medibay.

 

“General, if you do not remain in bed, we’ll have no choice but to sedate you.”

 

“Don’t you dare! You do that, and I’ll make sure you never work as a doctor again!”

 

The argument between the general and the doctor almost brought a weak smile to Annie face as the man who was carrying her gently placed her onto the cot next to the general.

 

“Annie,” he smiled, clearly relieved that she was alright. “You look just like your mother- except for your hair color.”

 

All that Annie did was roll over so that she wasn’t facing him and continued to cry.

 

“Permission to speak?” the man who had carried her piped up. Hux nodded and he continued on. “Sir, she said that her mother had lied to her.”

 

“Mumma told me that my da was a pilot who was shot down before I was born,” she mumbled into her pillow, suddenly feeling very tired and thirsty.

 

Hux was shocked at her words. He reached over and gently rested a hand on her shoulder, relieved when she didn’t roll away from him.

 

“Annie, listen to me,” he began in a soft tone, dismissing the other man with a wave of his hand. “I loved your mother very much- I still do. Our relationship is… was… complicated.”

 

“That’s clearly one way of putting it,” snorted Annie, not bothering to turn over.

 

“I would like the three of us to be a family-” Hux was interrupted by Annie throwing him a look filled with malice.

 

“I watched her be murdered when I was six,” she hissed. “By Stormtroopers. I was the only survivor out of the entire village.”

 

Hux felt a flurry of emotions hit him in the chest. Guilt. Pain. Rage.

 

“So you can see now why I can’t trust a word you say,” Annie continued on bitterly. “As far as I’m concerned, you don’t deserve to have me in your life.”

 

Hux quickly did the math and was relieved at the outcome.

 

“Annie, I’ve only been general for seven years,” he said. “I don’t know who ordered the attack on your village, but I **_WILL_** find out and-”

 

“And what? You clearly don’t possess any supernatural abilities to raise the dead, so what can you do?” snapped Annie.

 

“I can see that they’re punished.” Hux was confused- why was she so hostile towards him?

 

“Then you might as well punish yourself, you’re no better than them!” she said, rolling over yet again, her read curls escaping from its constricting braid. “You’ve murdered hundreds- no, thousands!”

 

“All in the name of the First Order!” he couldn’t help but bark out.

 

“It’s murder, plain and simple!” Annie shot back, her face turning red from all the arguing they were doing. “There’s no other name for butchering people because you don’t agree with them! And what about the Jedis? Murdered out of fear! You are scared, Ren is scared! This fucking war is run completely by fear!”

 

Hux took a deep breath to steady his rapidly rising temper- the last thing he wanted to do was push his daughter further away.

 

“ **Why do you keep pushing me away**?” he demanded suddenly.

 

Annie snorted yet again, her pale grey- blue eyes meeting her father’s.

 

“I’ve been hurt too many times to keep count,” she confessed in a soft voice. “Pushing people away is the only way I know of to protect myself from any more pain.”

 

Hux’s heart stuttered to a stop at how vulnerable she sounded- different from argumentative and sarcastic.

 

“And besides, I don’t think you’d make the ideal father, being a general in the First Order and all,” Annie continued on. “I’m better off living back on-”

 

“ **You make me feel like I’m not good enough** ,” the redheaded general interrupted her harshly, hating the way she was thinking. “Just give me a chance. Can you do that for me Annie?”

 

Annie snorted quietly yet again, chewing on her lip as she mulled over her next words.

 

“ **Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy** ,” she revealed.

 

“What do you think?” he wanted to know, his heart thudding in his throat. He was surprised that she hadn’t dryly commented on it yet.

 

“ **I wish I could hate you** ,” she whispered, turning away from him and staring at the blank wall. “I should hate you, but yet… I can’t bring myself to.”

 

He felt a surge of hope and he slowly sat up, wincing as his stitched pulled painfully. He carefully stood up and hobbled over to the bed that Annie was in, sitting on the edge and reaching out to comb his fingers through her soft curls.

 

“ **I’m not losing you again** ,” he whispered in a soft voice. “I already lost your mother. I already missed out on most of your childhood. Had I’ve known…”

 

“You wouldn’t have stayed,” Annie said bluntly. “I know your type.”

 

“What does that mean?” Hux demanded to know in a puzzled voice.

 

“Let’s just say I did what I had to do to survive,” she muttered in an ashamed voice, avoiding his eyes and instead staring down at her hands.

 

Hux was confused for a moment until his mind grasped the meaning of what she said.

 

“You _prostituted_ yourself?” he asked her, his voice laced with cold steel.

 

“I had no choice,” she argued back. “It was either I starve and freeze or I suck a cock and get money! There are no jobs out there for the likes of me.”

 

“For the likes of you?” Hux faught down the burning fury and raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

 

“I’m a penniless bastard,” she shrugged, finally daring to look up.

 

“Let me tell you something Annie,” he whispered, pausing in running his fingers through her hair. “I’m a bastard too.”

 

“Figures,” she snorted. “Only a bastard would sire another bastard.”

 

“How many times do I need to tell you I had no idea of your existence?” he growled, feeling a headache beginning to well up in the front of his head.

 

“I heard you the first time!” said Annie with a huff. Standing from the cot and placing her hands onto hips to glare at her father.

 

“Is this what having a daughter is like?” Hux muttered, rubbing at his forehead.

 

“It’s what having me for a daughter is like,” she corrected him before turning to leave.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he demanded in a tired voice.

 

“As far away from you as I can get on this god forsaken ship!” she answered, her voice snapping with agitation.

 

“No, you’re not!” He hated using his general voice on his strong willed daughter, but he felt like he had no other choice. “You’re staying with me until I’m discharged, then you and I are going to have a little talk.”

 

“Isn’t that what we’re doing?” she asked in a sassy tone of voice. “Talking?”

 

“No, you’re arguing with me,” he tried to reason through gritted teeth.

 

“You should be one to talk!” she snapped, rolling her eyes.

 

Hux opened his mouth to say something when his eyes widened in fear before a scowl settled onto his face.

 

“What, Ren?” he growled, his irritation only growing.

 

Annie spun around and felt her face drain of color at the man clad in black, his intimidating mask scaring her. She didn’t show it, only going back over to the cot she had been in previously and floding her arms across her chest.

 

“I had to see if it was true,” the man in black- Kylo Ren- said, his distorted voice making shivers spike up Annie’s spine.

 

“See if what is true?” the general asked.

 

“That you fathered a daughter.” If the commander was smirking, Annie couldn’t tell.

 

“Yeah it’s true, so what?” Annie drawled, not caring the least that her father was glaring at her and telling her to shut up in his eyes. “Now go away, we were in the middle of something.”

 

To Hux’s shock, the commander did as she ordered without another word.

 

“I want you to stay away from him,” he ordered.

 

“Or else what?” she challenged him,

 

“ **I can’t explain right now, but I need you to trust me** ,” was all that he said, knowing that Kylo Ren was listening in on their conversation.

               

                “Kinda hard for me to do, as how you were never in my life until now,” she argued back, her pale grey- blue eyes lit with fire.

 

“Annie, just for once, trust me that Ren is an insufferable man- child who does more harm than good,” he growled, getting tired of his daughter fighting with him on everything that came out of her mouth.

 

“I’ll have to get to know him before I make that judgment,” she finalized. “Now shut up, I’m going to take a nap. Do not wake me up unless you want a broken nose.”


End file.
